The Grandaughter of Alice
by AutumnPancakes
Summary: 60 years after Alice's trip to Wonderland, she has a grand-daghter: Jaimie,Her spitting image, exept for her red hair of course. When Jamie discovers Wonderland, she is in awe, and everyone thinks that Alice had come back agian.
1. Chapter 1

Wonderland's second: Jaimie

**Chapter one: ****Odd Morning**

**J****amie woke up to the sound ****of the gonging of chimes from ****the par****lor down stairs. It was seven o' clock, time for **

**breakfast. She slunk herself out of her bed and dragged her feet on the ground all of the way to her bathroom. As she **

**looked in the mirror, she saw that her long, red hair was knotted and mangled from tossing and turning in her bed in **

**the night.**

**"Oh, well," she said sleepily, "I shall do my hair later, after breakfast, perhaps." But she paused in thought, then **

**smiled, pulling her hair into a mass at the back of her head**** and held her head****up, with her nose in the air, " 'It is very **

**improper for hair to be untidy in any fashion, especially for fine ladies'," she quoted her mother**** giggling.**** She painfully **

**brushed her hair, got on her clothes, and headed for the stairs. When she got there, she stopped. Oh, she wished she **

**could slide down the banister! When mother wasn't around and ****it was just she**** and her grandmother, she could go down **

**the ****stairs however she wished. But now was no time to ****slide down the banister, her mother was here and she would **

**surly get in trouble****. She looked down the stairs and saw how steep they were. Then closed her eyes and took one step **

**onto the first stair, but in her mind, she was on a tightrope that was much, much too high. She saw t****he rest of the rope **

**ahead of her, a long, thin wire, and she could fall of and it might go on forever. She took another step, a little unstable. **

**As she made her way along t****he tightrope, she could**** hear the roar of the crowd, ****smell the scent**** of…sausage? Her**

**tightrope and the ****crowd ****were gone with the opening of her eyes. ****She sighed and ****shuffled over to the dining table which **

**was set for five:**** her**** Mother****, Riona;****her ****Gr****andmother**** Alice;**** her**** older brother****Jonathan ****her little sister, Amorette**** and **

**herself.**** As she shuffled over to the breakfast table, she realized that something was wrong… no one was there, and the scent of sausage was left from the frying pan. When ****she walked into the parlor**** she saw that it was ****already noon, **

**her family had already gone out for the day. But how had ****they forgotten her? It wasn't like there were a lot of them to **

**keep track of….**** At least she got out**** of it. She hated ****going on outings with her mother. So she decided she would take **

**advantage of this awkward situation and went back ****to her bed room, ****took her hair out of the painful bun it was in, and **

**put on her weekend clothes instead**** of her ****uncomfortable outing clothes.**** First, she decided, she would read****the book **

**that her mother forbid her to read, her ****fantasy book. How she loved to read! ****It was her favorite thing to do on sunny **

**days, it took her anywhere and ****everywhere.**** But her mother, being the way she was,**** thought it was 'improper to read **

**such fictional rubbish', so she **

**got all of her ****books from her grandmother, whom Jamie was more similar to in both personality and looks****. So for an **

**hour or so she sat on the window seat with the red cushion, where sunlight spilled in like **

**butter**** Then the house got quite stuffy, and so she went out side, which was just as nice. She jogged over to the tree **

**where the grass was softest, perfect for sitting, although her mother would never stand for ground sitting, so she would **

**gladly sit on the ground for that reason.**** The tree was now over one-hundred ****years old,**** there**** before her grandmother.**

**After reading her book for a while she became drowsy, and noticed that her book started to loose ****sense****. Some words **

**became colors and some were lust plain odd and jumbled the rest of the book.**** Then she heard a rustling ****in the far **

**bushes. She squinted and saw that it was something very peculiar: **_**A white rabbit in a waistcoat**___


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2****: The Pursuit of the Peculiar Rabbit.**

She said to herself (which she does often when no one is around, for it is quite lonely when there is no one to talk to),

"How odd... A rabbit in a waistcoat?" She sat puzzled for a moment, but then as the peculiar rabbit began to hop off, she sprang

up and followed the rabbit to the far back of her property, where a thin forest was. Just before jumping into a rather large rabbit

hole, he looked around franticly, apparently not seeing Jamie. Then the rabbit jumped down the rather large hole, leaving nothing

behind, except for a ruby cufflink. Jamie sprinted over to the hole and took a peek. The hole that the peculiar rabbit had jumped

down looked much, much deeper than a rabbit hole should be. As she leaned to peek further, she bumped the cufflink, and in

attempt to catch it before it fell too far, she fell head first into the rabbit hole.

* * *

Jamie attempted to scream, but found that she was not scared of the fall, for some odd reason. Next , to her surprise, her fall

began to slow, and she turned right side up.

"Now _this_," she said, thinking out loud again, "is _much_ more peculiar than a white rabbit in a waist coat..." After a while of falling,

she got quite lonely again.

"I wonder how far along I am? I have been falling for quite some time now... Maybe I will reach the earth's core? OH, I hope that

does not happen! I would think it so painful to burn to death. " She shivered at the thought and started to think of things that did

not include an odd and painful death.

"And why on _earth_ would a rabbit be in a waistcoat?" But before she could continue her thoughts, she came to a soft landing in a

dark navy blue room. Jamie took a look around. The white rabbit was heading towards a door. She rushed to it, But did not catch

him in time. She tried to open the door, yet it

wouldn't budge. She looked through the key hole.

"Excuse me,"he said, "but you'll need a key to get through, my dear"

"Oh, but rabbit, I don't seem to have a key! Can't you open it for me?" She nearly giggled at the rime.

"I'm sorry, but I…" He stopped in mid-sentence.

"What is it?" She said, with worry in her voice. After an awkward pause he looked at the eye of which was looking at him. It

seemed to familiar. He could never forget those blue eyes...

"Alice?" he said with a certain hope.

"Who…who is 'Alice'?" she said, thinking he was confused.

"It has to be you, Alice, I know it is." He sounded sure about was he said about this "Alice". Then the rabbit's eye disappeared

from the key hole and a moment after, the door opened from the other side.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

At first, Jamie couldn't see because of the change in lighting, but once she got used to the light she could see a beautiful garden. This was an odd change in ambiance for her, for, she had just been tumbling down, down, down a rabbit hole deeper than you could ever imagine. At the sight of this immaculate garden her eyes grew large and her mouth drooped lower. She had almost completely forgotten about the strange remark made by the rabbit until he spoke again.

"My, my, Alice! What ever happened to your hair? Last time I saw you had a very different color..."

"Mr. Rabbit, um, what on earth are you talking about?"

"Oh, you always were the kidder Alice!" This caught her off guard and she snapped back into reality.

"Who is this 'Alice' that you keep speaking about? The only Alice I know is my grandmother Alice... But I sincerely doubt that she has any clue of… this... " The rabbit merely stared at her in disbelief, unsure whether this girl was playing around or if his Alice had truly for gotten."Hmm, I suppose we shall see whether or not you really are who you say you are! Shall we?" Then he stretched out his arm towards her. She took it, bewildered, still, at the rabbit's odd behavior, but took it anyways.

"Mr. Rabbit, sir, I don't believe we have been properly introduced! May I please ask you name?"

"I think I once had a name, but it has been so long... just call me Mr. Rabbit...just as you have."

"Well, 'Mr. Rabbit', I'm Jamie, and I am pleased to meet you!" Jamie giggled at the thought of meeting such a proper rabbit. "If you don't mind sir, how long has it been since you've had a name?" The Rabbit sighed.

"You know, young lady, it's been so long, I don't even remember how old I am!" Jamie thought that was odd. How could you be SO old that you don't even know your own birthday?

"Then I have one more question for you, sir. Where _are _you taking me?" By this time they were already out of the garden, walking arm in arm.

"Well, where do you think we are going, Alice?" Jamie huffed at being called Alice again, and for the first time she came to this place, she looked down at what she was wearing: A yellow tea dress that poofed out from the waist down (to the middle of her knees) with black lace around the sleeves and hem, black stockings that went to just below the knee, black shoes, and a black headband with yellow stripes. "Why," she said, "we seem to be going to a... a rather mad tea party!" She seemed quite proud of herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: the tea party**

"You, Alice, are correct indeed." They came across a wide covered clearing with a grand table with multiple place settings. One

thing though, was that there were only three persons at the table. She began to wonder who the other 17 place settings were really

for. An odd looking man with a large nose and a hat generous in size was yelling at the two other table occupants saying, "Well,

are you imbeciles just going to SIT there, or are you going to move down so that I can get a new cup? You all must know by now

that I HATE doing the dishes, that's what YOU are here for!" Jamie pondered this man's rudeness for a while... Then began to

speak "Sir I don't think that it's very proper to speak to these poor--", but alas, she was cut off by the hatter's mad raving.

"And who are you to be speaking missy? I believe I reign high over this party!!!" He paused and said, "Wait...Do I believe my old

eyes? Could it be?" He squinted his eyes at Jamie and walked over to her. "Alice?" he said. She then felt quit uncomfortable.

"No, No, NO! Why are both of you calling me Alice?" She said, annoyed. "Must I keep repeating myself?? My name is Jamie!

Alice is not my name, and I believe I've already told that to the Rabbit here, and yet what does he continue to do?!?! Does anyone

else wish to call me by my Grandmother's name? Or are we done?" Then the Hatter argued, "But your anger over my impolite

manner! And your blue eyes, nobody has blue eyes like yours, my dear Alice, it _must_ be you. Have you amnesia? do we need to

take you to a hospital? Wait... there is no hospital..." He continued in his insane rambling way, "Wait.. what _is_ a hospital?" Then

Jamie got quite frustrated with his rambling and yelled, "IS EVERYONE HERE MAD?!" Then there was an awkward silence and

everyone, in unison, said "Yes" quite plainly. The young, female Cheshire cat began speaking "You know Alice, I do believe that

my father and yourself have been over this before." He slowly began fading away. "Remember? I'm not entirely here myself!"

Jaime's attitude turned as far south as imaginable and her eyes showed her frustration. Then the March hair said, "Perhaps it mould

be _helpful_ if we all introduced our selves, and then, maybe our Alice will remember?" Jamie rolled her eyes. "I am the March

Hare. Who may you be, my dear?" At this Jamie calmed down. She curtsied and said, " I am Jamie Carolynn, and who might you

three be? "

"Well I," the man with a large nose said, "my dear, am the MAD Hatter!" With this he laughed.

"I can see that..." she replied. Noticing for the first time, how red this little man's nose was.

"What's THAT supposed to mean young lady?" he retorted.

"Well, sir... I was merely mentioning the large hat on your head. And of course... you said it yourself, you _are_ mad." The last

member of the Party broke in. "Hey! You all forgot me!" The Cheshire cat extended her paw for a friendly handshake, but she

came across the wrong way and her paw spread through the air and landed right in The Mad Hatter's tea. "Caprice! You landed

your paw in my tea!!" the Hatter complained

"What on Earth do you think you are doing? This is improper and a disgrace in front of our guest! You are always pulling stunts

like these Caprice! What is wrong with you?" Caprice, the Cat, looked down in embarrassment. "I'm sorry Mr. Hatter. I'll give

you my tea if you wish" Jamie sighed, this was far too much excitement than she needed "Nonsense!" Jamie butted in. "I will not

here of it! Don't worry Caprice, there are several other place settings for you to choose from! Please, come sit with me"

"But you have not sat down yet?!" said The March Hare. She sighed with relief at the Hare's remark, "Thank you Jamie," Caprice

replied, "But I wouldn't want to anger Mr. Hatter any more than I already have..." She sighed with relief at the Hare's remark,

"Thank you Jamie," Caprice replied, "But I wouldn't want to anger Mr. Hatter any more than I already have..."

"That's right! I almost forgot that I was even standing up! How silly of me. I take it The Hatter is in charge of seating then? Mr.

Hatter where would you like me?" The Hatter made seating changes so elaborate it is difficult to get into. I'll just say that Faline sat

at the opposite end of the table from Jamie, and Mr. Rabbit ended up on the floor. Once in her seat Jamie was required to yell her

sudden realization to her new friend, "Why, Faline! You've called me by my proper name! Thank you ever so much!"

"Wait, what did I call you again?"

"Why Caprice, you called me Jamie, of course!"

"Why on earth would I call you that?" At this Jamie was very confused.

"……. Because it's my name..."

"But Alice, if your name _i__s_ Alice, _how_ can it be Jamie?" Jamie got quite frustrated again, but decided: "If they will not call me by

my name, then maybe I should just let them call me what they wish..."

"Excuse me, but I think I should take my leave now, I wish to see the rest of this…this…um, place."

"Alright, Alice." They all said in unison again.

"Good bye!" She waved at them and left the tea party, leaving the party to chat among themselves.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE: Royalty **

Jamie walked off of the clearing and into a thin forest, the floor covered in purple leaves. Jamie walked, for what seemed like hours, until she came upon a marvelous maze of bushes. As she looked from side to side, she saw more garden.

"Hmmm…" She said,"Which way should I go? Left is a garden, the same with the right." Jamie paused and then said, "But... _forward _is a maze." She looked from side to side again, and, being the curious girl she was, jogged forward into the maze.

When Jamie had been in the tall, bush maze for a short 15 minutes of time, she began to get somewhat thirsty, seeing as she never really touched her tea(since it was purple…). As she approached another rounded corner, she saw a fountain with candy red fluid spewing from it's spouts attached to the bush 

wall, and a table next to it with small glass cups. She walked a little faster towards the strange sight within the green walls. When at the table and fountain she noticed a small sign beside the fountain saying "Drink Me". At the sight of the sign, she turned her head to one side as a dog does when confused. As she peered closer to the white sign, she saw smaller writing on the bottom: 1. Take cup, 2. Fill, 3. Drink Me, 4. Put cup back. Jamie grimaced at the thought of drinking out of an unwashed cup, but when she looked at the glasses set upon the table, they were sparkling clean, not a spot. She walked the short distance to the table and picked up a beautifully etched glass, dipped it into the flowing liquid, and pulled it out when it was almost full to the brim. As she held the glass in front of her face, she said, "Bottoms up!" and gulped it down. When the glass was empty she thought to herself, "_That's peculiar, it's _

_red…but it tastes of chocolate!_" She then felt a tingling sensation and closed her eyes, she was becoming dizzy. The maze was spinning, becoming more confusing than ever. The next thing she knew she felt a great thrust against her body: two hands. She fell to the ground with a _**THUMP**_.

"What's going on here?!" A shrill, young voice exclaimed from above her. "I beg your pardon, _miss_," Jamie replied as she began to stand back up; a bit wobbly, but with a new found energy, "But I believe I could ask you the same thing! _You_ are the one who pushed me!"

"Well you drank my Energy Drink!!" The strange girl said angrily.

"Well, whoever _you_ are, when you post a sign that says 'drink me' it usually sends the message to drink it!" Jamie looked the 

young girl over. She didn't seem much younger than she, but there was something about her that added an important presence. She was dressed in formal white dress that gently brushed the ground. On her torso was a large, red diamond. The dress was strapless, but her red gloves wet up to about 4 or 5 inches below her shoulder; and the skirt portion puffed out at the waist down . Her hair was long, perfectly straight, and dark brown. Neatly placed on her head was a thin, diamond tiara with a moderately sized diamond shaped ruby in the middle. Her face was fair…except for the fact that it was angry.

"And _maybe_," the girl yelled, "I didn't' put that **stupid** sign up in the first place!"

"WHY NOT TAKE IT DOWN THEN?!" Jamie screamed back. This girl seemed very stupid, it was hung on a bush anyway!

"Maybe because I've tried!!"

"How could you be so weak? It's posted on a bush! " Jamie stomped over to the sign that said "Drink Me" and gave it a tug, but to her surprise, it wouldn't budge. Another thing to her surprise, the girl _shrieked_!

"How dare you touch my property! I shall have you tortured for your unruly deed! AAAAGGGGGGHHHH!!"

"I think _little miss diamonds_ is loosing her temper. "

"Well excuse me, but any subject of _mine_ should know that I have the **right** to loose my temper."

"Well, I'll have you know that I'm no subject of yours! I would rather dislike that position!"Jamie looked around aimlessly, preparing to take her leave.

"You'd better pay attention to me when I speak to you!!"

The girl stared at her, nostrils flaring, looked like she was going to punch Jamie. "Well, I don't think we should play together unless we know who the other is you know! So I shall introduce myself to you. My name is Jamie. May I ask yours?" Even though Jamie was still a little skeptical of the idea of her mood swinging so quickly, she curtsied. The strange girl pursed her lips, "Well, Jamie, my name is unimportant. You can just call me Princess of Diamonds... actually, since I like you, you can just call me Princess! "

"But isn't it a bit more polite to introduce yourself by name?" Jamie said, her mother's lessons kicking in.

"I suppose so..." The princess thought for a second. "Fine, my name is Laurissia, Princess of Diamonds, Daughter of the Queen 

of Hearts. " Laurissia smiled, obviously proud of her title. Jamie was left agape. Was she really speaking with a princess? For a moment she felt a bit of humbleness, but realized how rude Larissia had acted before, "Then now we know each other! Do you have a game in mind?" "Yes...we shall play my favorite!"

"Which would be...?"

"Badminton!" Princess Laurissia said excitedly. _Badminton? This should be good_... Jamie thought. After the two girls walked through the maze for a while more, it opened up into a beautiful open area; and right in front of them, was a beautiful Badminton court with a golden net and silver rackets.

"Come on!" Laurissia said, grabbing Jamie with her soft, gloved hand and pulling her to the opposite side of the court. She picked up the racket from the racket holder along with Jamie 

and fumbled around for the birdie. When Laurissia finally took charge and served it herself, she found that Jamie was absolutely horrid at playing

"Why, haven't you had badminton training before?"

Jamie was quite embarrassed, "No, I haven't. But, maybe I'll get better soon enough…." Jamie paused a moment.

"So were is the birdie?" Jamie asked.

"Oh it should be here any moment now..." Laurissia put her hand to her head and looked to the sky, as if looking for something. _In the sky?_ Jamie thought, _Why would a birdie be in the sky?_ _I__ thought it just came back down right after it was hit... _But her thoughts were interrupted as she saw a giant bird diving for her racket. "What in the WORLD!" Jamie yelled in 

surprise. After five seconds of freaking out she saw the birdie and, with out thinking, swung her racket and hit the bird! A moment after Jamie felt the impact on her racket she looked out from behind it and saw the birdie flying up into the air.

"What was THAT supposed to be!?" Jamie yelled half anger and half fright.

"That was the birdie, of course!"

"Larrissia, I don't think this is the game for me. How about I stand on the side while you and another friend play?"

"No, I will not here of it! I'll have a tutor meet you here at two" And the princess skipped off through the maze. Now's my chance! I can get away, Jamie thought. And with that thought, Jamie dropped the racket where she was and sprinted into a 

forest on the side of the castle. She didn't stop running until she reached a narrow path, where the forest thinned out.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: DUDE! It's been sooooooo long. Schools a killer. Especially if you're trying to keep up a 4.0. Also my other stories are keeping me busy. I am now officially an 8th grader squeel . Writer's block again is also to blame, but it is now locked away in a deep, dark closet and won't be opened until it finds the little key I always manage to leave behind under a stray batman comic and such. (I do not own any of the brilliant works of Lewis Carrol, Walt Disney, or any of their fabulous, eccentric characters. Please don't sue. :-)

**Chapter Six**

As Jamie walked through the forest she was very confused. What _was_ this place? How did she actually get here? "_It's the _

_rabbit hole_," she thought, "_It's got…powers of some sort. Magic. Yes. But…no. Magic doesn't exist. But, if it doesn't, then how did I _

_get here and how would this place exist? Oh, I'm just __running my self in circles_" In fact she was so confused and in thought,

that she didn't notice that the brown tree trunks were

slowly changing smooth and white, and that the leafs were growing together and turning red and white. And after a long

while of walking she, in the middle of a thought, ran right into a tree only to find that it really wasn't a tree. The trunk was

thick, smooth, and white; while the top was domed, red, with white polka-dots. It was a giant mushroom. Her mouth made a

large "O" in awe. Jamie looked around and saw a forest of mushrooms. A forest of magnificent, enormous, fungi. A

Fungiferous Forest. "Oh my..." she mused in wonder. She kept moving forward with small, paced steps. She walked for,

again, what seemed like hours (She likes to walk and think at the same time, if you haven't noticed yet). Soon after she ran

into yet another tree, she noticed that it was almost twilight. "Oh dear… Mother will murder me if I'm not home by supper…

why, she'd kill me if I were absent from lunch!" she said to herself, attempting to fill the void of silence that hung in the air.

Just then, as if someone knew that she was lonely and lost, she heard a faint voice singing from behind her:

"_Cherry ripe, cherry ripe,  
Ripe I cry,  
Full and fair ones  
Come and buy._"

That was a song Jamie remembered, but had not heard in a long time. Her Grandmother would sing it to her every night

before bed until she was eight (her mother wasn't one to tuck in her children). Jamie turned around to find the Cheshire Cat

from the tea party earlier that day singing with her eyes closed and walking. "Caprice?" She opened her eyes and stopped

singing.

"Why, Alice!" _"Not again,"_ Jamie thought. "I didn't expect to see you here! How've you been?" she inquired with a wide smile.

Jamie's only reply was a sad, but not winey pout. "Ahh. Not all fun and games?" the pink cat said with a giggle. 

She shook her head and murmured, "No. This place is so amazing. Yet so difficult!"

"Now that sounds like your mother now, doesn't it Alice?"

"NO! _**Stop**_ calling me Alice! My. name. is. Jamie!"She yelled.

"Well, I'm sorry, Alice; but it's so hard to get used to new names." Caprice replied calmly.

"New?"

"Why, yes! You know, your grandmother was_ so_ similar to you. The likeness is uncanny."

"M—my…grandmother? You _know_ her? How?" Jamie was getting very fretful and curious.

"Oh heavens, no! I wasn't born then. But my father always told me about her. Funny girl, she was. " At this point, they were

sitting on some of the smaller, more seat-like toadstools rather than standing.

"Why, this is… it's……insanity! Madness!"

"Oh no, Wonderland is all _quite _real."

"NO! It's a dream! All of it!" she started to tear up a bit, but not much. She pinched her arm until it was sore red. It was

defiantly_ not_ a dream. And just as she was about to say something to the Cat, she fell (while sitting, still, on the toadstool)

through a large black hole. She screamed shrilly into the darkness. From above her she heard Caprice yell: "Give this to

Alice!" After that said, Jamie heard her continue her song of "Cherry Ripe". As the song faded, and she was still falling , she

saw a glowing, white paper float to her. Once it caught up to her, she caught it. On the front it said: ALICE. "This must be a

note for grandmother," she said, still falling. As she kept falling she began to get scared. What if it wouldn't end? What if she

was to be here forever? She began to feel alone and frightened again, she thought that she saw faces in the dark, but

dismissed the idea. Why was she feeling like this? Just as the tears began to trickle from her eyes, she closed them. She

kept falling……falling……falling…... She screamed into the darkness, eyes open again. She wanted this to end. As she closed

her eyes once more, she suddenly felt warmer and felt pushing and pulling from little hands. She opened her eyes to find her

little sister, Amorette. "Jamie," she said in her little five-year-old voice, "wake up. Mother has been looking for you and she

has gotten quite upset. Where have you been, Jamie? " Jamie smiled weakly at her young sister, thankful to be home.

"Wonderland," was the one word she said with eyes wet. As she sat up to walk back to the house, she prayed that she

would never go back again, but in the back of her heart, she missed the mystical place called Wonderland.

-

-

AN: Whew! That took a bit of thinking to do. Stay tuned for the epilogue!

--

--

--

--


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Alice sat on her bed, squinting to read. She knew she needed glasses, since she was a little over 70 years old now, but she

didn't want to admit it. "_Old age is stupid,_" she had said to herself one day in the mirror, "_It makes you wrinkly, fat and unable _

_to read on your own._" Alice _knew_ that her _body_ was old, but she knew that her soul was still young. When she heard a knock

on her door she said, kindly, "Come in." When it was Jamie who came in she smiled. She knew it was un-fair to pick

favourites, but Jamie was her choice grandchild by far. She was so much like herself. She had even now had just disobeyed

her mother by leaving her room. She was grounded the day before for being absent for the outing. "Yes, Jamie, dear?"

"Well, uh……" she looked down with hands behind her back.

"Yes?"

"Well, while you where gone on the outing yesterday," she began, "I was given…" she took her hands out from behind her

back, holding the slightly luminous note, "…this to give to you, Grandmother." Jamie walked forward and handed it to her

grandmother's outstretched hand.

"Thank you, dearest. Now scurry back to your room before your mother catches you!" Jamie smiled her grandmother. After

Alice had smiled back, Jamie turned around and ran back to her room. When she heard the door close, she placed a marker

in her book and set it beside her. Then she picked back up the note front and read her name in familiar handwriting. She

sighed and opened the cleverly folded note to find a note written in the same calligraphy saying:

Dearest Alice,

It has been so long since we've seen you. Your granddaughter had paid us a visit yesterday, I had mydaughter give it to her

before she departed. I hear from the Hatter and Rabbit that she is your mirror image. "Except a bit younger," Alice huffed in

her mind. I wish that I could have seen her myself, but you know as well as I that I am getting too old for our liking. But I did

not write to you to dilly and dally on and on about drabbling and such. A, ha, ha, ha! But there is something that I must tell

you on a very serious note. 15 some years ago the Queen had a daughter. I must say that she is dreadful. The Hatter, Hare,

Rabbit, and I are afraid of what is to come. At this time we are fine, but we fear that she will bring darkness upon our land.

She is and will be worse than her mother. Her eyes have The Dark in them, though it is very subtle at the moment. Please

come to help us. One last time.

Yours,

Cheshire

"Oh dear," whispered Alice in utter awe. "I am getting too old." She slowly got out of her bed and walked down the stairs

(She was fit enough to walk and not shuffle). She went out to the tree and stood there, waiting. As she waited she got a bit

drowsy and leaned her head against the old thing with closed eyes. When she heard a rustling near by her eyes opened

hastily. When she looked around the tree she saw the Rabbit waiting for her at the edge of the forest. At that time, 

Jamie looked out her window on the second floor to the yard. She saw the Rabbit and thought that she was supposed to go

again; but then she saw her grandmother come to join him, arm in arm. "_So it is true,_" she thought to herself. When she saw

the Rabbit help her into the hole, she closed the curtains, turned around and drank her glass of orange juice on her night

stand.

**The End**


End file.
